


hard like a rock, cold like stone. white like a diamond, black like coal.

by Mellybear



Series: Flaming Arrow Fics [8]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/M, everyone is technically there - Freeform, flustered kids, in the mindscape, maggie sees all, mentions of Wrathia/Pedri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: Ava and Odin find out that their demons are married, which is bad enough without Maggie teasing them.





	hard like a rock, cold like stone. white like a diamond, black like coal.

_I wonder if it’s possible to have a headache…_ Her inner voice mused as she went down the too large for any humanoid steps. Externally she could hear Wrathia’s voice, but she was ignoring that in favor of her internal monologue.  _In your own head?_  It did seem like a ridiculous notion. Could she really even feel here? Staring at her own hands Ava began to feel existential.

She didn’t know where they were going, until they were just there. Approaching the border of the hot, red and orange magma, there were three other distinct separate colors on the horizon. Down the obsidian slope, to a proverbial “four corners” between their minds. 

Cracked, sweltering earth, blended west into soft white sands. North was green forest, and east was a deep purple mountain range. 

In the real world (the physical plane, she mentally corrected) her and the three others were laying on the center beat up area rug in Odin’s house. But here, they were standing with their feet on the ground, next to Technicolor life forms. 

 “My husband!” That was the first thing she’d actually registered out of Wrathia’s mouth, and when she looked where she had been standing, she was no longer there. The vengess had taken off to the cross where all four minds melded into one, to throw herself at a tall, dark figure. His purple hue reminded her of…

Her red eyes flicked over to the other introverted companion, who looked like he had no interest in taking in their reunion. Their mouths latched onto one another, and Ava suddenly understood why. He was sulking with his back facing to them, but by the time she had walked over Maggie and Gil had already met him too.  
  
In the background Tuls, who Ava understood to be Maggie’s was talking to the blue fishlike woman pleasantly. Like acquaintances in need of catching up. It was the first conversation they’d had with someone who wasn’t an adolescent in years.  
  
“Did I just hear her say…?” 

“Husband, yeah,” Ava confirms to Maggie. She knew her husband Pedri was important to her, and that she was glad to have him back. She just hadn’t expected this link to Odin.

“Your inner demons are married to each other…” Maggie muses aloud, looking back at the couple, now holding each other in their arms as they speak in hushed voices. “That’s… Funny.” 

That’s one word for it. 

“I guess.” Ava shrugs, watching Odin kick at the ground. He’d been searching his pockets, like he expected to find his worldly possessions but they didn’t turn up. What was the point of smoking in here anyway?

“It’s gotta mean something, right?” Maggie pushes. “Gil?” 

“Hmm?” He looks up, away from where he’d also been watching Odin rummage through his pockets. “Sure.” 

“M-m-mean something?” Odin finally speaks, his voice wavering, but not flustered. Ava is looking pinker by the minute though.

“Like, you guys are soul married.” Both of them began sputtering suddenly, wondering what she could  _possibly_ mean by that. 

“W-w-wait a m-m-min-,”

“We’re not any kind of married!” Ava protests, sweeping her arm out in a dramatic refusal. 

“Well your souls melded with their’s when you pacted…” She knew as someone who’d done the same. “So collectively your four souls, mixed into two souls, are married.” Both of their cheeks are tinged with blood rushing to their face and they look away from each other. 

“W-we’re too y-y-young to be ma-married!”

“This is moving way to fast!” Their voices overlap one another, mostly drowning the other’s argument out. 

Suddenly, Maggie bursts into laughter, her hands holding her stomach as she does.  “ _Relax_ , I’m just kidding!” Both of their tensed shoulders relax, as they let out the tense breaths they’d been holding. 

“I just wonder why you two feel the need to get so worked up over it.” Their bodies tense again. Maggie’s never  _really_ just kidding, is she?

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil guy, requested by demeters-daughter on tumblr. follow me on mine at shslnotsogrump and send me some prompts?


End file.
